


Kiss the Cook

by Thecavalryluv



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Noctluna, Dancing, F/M, First Date, Fluff, HighSpecs, Ignea, Smut, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9952751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecavalryluv/pseuds/Thecavalryluv
Summary: "Well, can I?"Ignis was taken by surprise. Was she really asking him what he thought she was asking? Only one way to find out."Can you w-what?" He managed to stammer out. He cursed himself for not being able to keep his cool."Kiss the cook!"





	

Ignis had been running around like crazy the past few days, training his dozen or so chefs and making sure that every single dish that would be served at the royal wedding was beyond perfect. So, it was a relief when he finally took his seat and was able to dig in to something that he had cooked.

"Look who finally decided to join the party!" Prompto flashed a smile at him. 

"Yes, well, someone has to make sure everyone is fed." Ignis picked up his fork and took a small bite of the salad he'd prepared.

"It's delicious Iggy!" He looked over to see Prompto practically inhaling the salad. 

Ignis frowned. "Manners, Prompto. Remember, we're at a royal wedding."

"Hey!" He protested. "At least I'm eating it! Noct hasn't touched his salad!"

Ignis glanced over to where Noctis and Luna were sitting. Sure enough, Noct's salad was sitting in front of him, undisturbed.

"Well I suppose there are some things that you just can't change," sighed Ignis.

The servants had just finished taking the salad plates away when none other than Aranea Highwind sat down next to him.

"Hey Specs, hey Prompto," she greeted them. "One hell of a wedding, ain't it?" 

"It is quite lovely. I'm just glad those two can finally be together." Ignis glanced over at Noctis and Luna, who were currently stealing kisses when they thought no one was looking. It was nice to see them happy, after all that had happened. 

Aranea broke him out of his reminiscence with a long sigh. "Yeah. They've been through hell and back. They deserve it."

Before Ignis could once again echo her statement the main course was placed in front of each of their settings.

Ignis had chosen an elegant pasta as the main dish, a lovely classic Italian recipe his mother had passed onto him. He was rather proud of how it had turned out, especially since he wasn't sure making such a large quantity of it would work. 

"Oh man, this is really great!" Prompto praised the meal, eating at the same, almost disgustingly fast pace he had inhaled the salad at. Another reprimand was just on the tip of his tongue when Aranea spoke. 

"This is great! Who's the chef?" She asked.

Prompto butted in before Ignis could even open his mouth.

"Iggy is! He made everything!" He sounded like a parent showing off something their kid had made. Ironic, thought Ignis, considering he usually had to look after Prompto and his impulsive nature.

"I can't take all the credit, Prompto. I had a team of chefs." Ignis took a sip of his water, uncomfortable with the praise Prompto was showering on him. 

Prompto continued as if he hadn't even registered His protest. Ignis continued eating as he tried to tune out Prompto's incessant yammering on about his cooking. He tuned in again when he heard Prompto divulging some embarrassing information about him, while Aranea giggled.

"Yeah, he was even wearing this special apron he got, one that says "kiss the cook." It's kind of stereotypical, but Iggy only saves it for special occasions. If he has it on, you know he's serious," Prompto chuckled.

Ignis felt himself go red. That apron was supposed to be a joke, a secret. 

"Do you really have a "kiss the cook" apron?" Aranea asked.

"Well yes, but it's not-"

Aranea cut him off. "Well, can I?"

Ignis was taken by surprise. Was she really asking him what he thought she was asking? Only one way to find out.

"Can you w-what?" He managed to stammer out. He cursed himself for not being able to keep his cool.

"Kiss the cook!" Aranea laughed at his flustered expression.

So she was asking that. He blushed even harder than before. 

"Uh... I-" 

She cut him off with a chaste peck on the lips before he could finish his response. His head swam from the soft, albeit brief touch of her lips.

"Well boys, nice seeing you, but I've got to go talk to Cindy now." Aranea gave Ignis a little wink as she walked off, offering no further explanation for her behavior.

"Dude!" Prompto laughed, "You are totally getting lucky tonight!"

Prompto's incessant giggling snapped him out of his thoughts.

"It was merely a joke, Prompto. We're just friends." Ignis said, partially to Prompto, partially to his own wistful daydreams.

"She is soooooo into you, Iggy. And I know you like her, no matter how much you try to hide it."

"Even so," said Ignis, "why would a kiss mean that we would be having sex tonight?" 

"You don't know about the tradition?" Asked Prompto, in that mischievous, almost childish tone of his.

"I can't say that I do." 

"At every wedding, the best man always makes love to the prettiest bridesmaid at the end of the night. Or so the legend goes," Prompto said. 

"I'm not the best man Prompto, you are," Ignis reminded him.

"Yes I know, but you're close enough. Believe me, it'll happen."

Before Ignis could form another protest, he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

"Listen Specs, I was hoping I wouldn't have to make the first move like this, but do you want to dance?" Aranea held out her hand for him to take.

He took her hand and walked her towards the dance floor. "I'm loathe to refuse a pretty lady."

Almost as soon as he was out of earshot he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and worried it was a kitchen emergency, he opened the message. What he found instead just made him sigh.

Prompto: Go get some Iggy ;)

"Something the matter?" Asked Aranea.

"No, no, it's nothing," he assured her as he tucked his phone back into his pocket. He followed her the rest of the way out to the dance floor until they were almost dead center, and they started to dance.

Ignis was surprised at how well Aranea danced. The Dragoon was light on her feet, waltzing to the classical number with ease. All of her usual fierceness in battle was gone, replaced by a new kind of dexterity, one characterized by fluid movements perfect tempo. 

"You're a great dancer," he complimented her as their pace slowed for the next song. He placed a hand on the curve of her waist as she came a little closer to him.

"I'm good at other things too," she said with a devious smile. Ignis could feel his cheeks heat up again at her insinuation. He stayed silent after her comment, worried he would make a fool out of himself f he had somehow misinterpreted her.

As the slow song progressed, Ignis could swear Aranea kept moving closer, inch by inch, until she was as close as she could be without stepping on his feet.

"So," she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I don't have a special apron, but I'd really like it if you kissed me right now." 

Ignis's head swam with the scent of her perfume, the closeness of her body, and the boldness of her request. He felt like he was in a haze as he tilted his head down to meet her lips in a soft kiss. 

He felt Aranea loop her arms behind his neck as she moved her lips with his, finding a soft rhythm separate from the song. Ignis's head was a jumble of thoughts and feelings as he practically melted from the kiss. 

Aranea was the first to pull away, starting to sway to the beat again immediately, but keeping her arms around him. 

"You know the wedding'll be over soon, right?" She asked him.

"Yes, in about 15 minutes."

She leaned closer to him again. "My hotel room would be awfully lonely tonight with just me in it." She fiddled with a button on his shirt. "I was thinking you could come," she lowered her voice, "keep me company."

"I would love to," he breathed into her ear. He didn't care who saw them standing a bit too close, or who saw her grab him and kiss him again, even though he was usually quite reserved. God, the things this woman was doing to him.

When she pulled away again she looked at the clock and then glanced at the stream of people slowly making their way out of the door, with Noctis and Lunafreya at the front of the crowd. The wedding had ended and they hadn't even noticed.

"Follow me," said Aranea, before grabbing Ignis by the hand and pulling him towards the door. They fought their way through the crowd of people in the hallway down to where Aranea's room was. 

She swiped her keycard and pulled him in before slamming and locking the door. As soon as their privacy was guaranteed, she had Ignis backed up against the wall, unbuttoning his shirt while leaving hot, sloppy kisses down his neck. 

The room was soon filled with gasps and moans as they undressed and moved to the bed, growing louder as they explored each other's bodies with eager hands and mouths. She breathed in sharply when Ignis finally slipped inside of her, setting a fast pace.

Aranea peaked with a loud groan after holding off as long as she could, Ignis following not far behind when he felt her tighten around him. After a moment, he pulled out and rolled over next to her as she sidled up to him and laid a hand out on his bare chest. They fell asleep without a word.

\-----------------------------------

Ignis awoke to a sharp rapping at the door.

"Aranea!" Called Prompto's distinctive voice, "everyone's meeting in the lobby to see Noct and Luna off."

She groaned and rolled over. "Can you get it?" She asked Ignis.

He nodded yes and threw on his boxers that had been tossed to the corner the night before. Wen he opened the door he saw Prompto's eyes widen.

"Ignis? This is Aranea's room." 

Ignis felt his face flush a bit. "Yes, it is."

"Ohhhhhh," Prompto breathed as he realized before breaking into a huge smile. "I told you so!" He whooped. "Gladio so owes me twenty Gil!" 

Ignis sighed. "We'll meet you in the lobby in 10 minutes," he said before closing the door. He rubbed at his temple while making his way back to the bed.

Aranea yawned and rolled to face him as he stood at the edge of the bed. "What did he want?" She asked.

"He and Gladio were making bets on whether or not we would have sex," he remarked, unamused at their childish antics.

"Huh." She didn't seem bothered by the invasion of privacy in the slightest. "Who won?"

"Prompto."

She laughed. "I knew I liked him for a reason."

"They also want us in the lobby to say goodbye to Luna and Noct." He said. "I suppose I'll have to put on what I wore last night.

"The true walk of shame experience." She laughed again, a sound that made Ignis's heart swell.

She studied him as he got dressed, the sharp cut of his jawline, his soft lips, the way his hair fell over his forehead when it wasn't styled.

She blurted out her thoughts before she could stop herself. "You know this doesn't have to just be a one night stand." She paused. "Unless you want it to be, of course."

He stopped buttoning up his shirt and turned to look at her. "Are you asking me out?"

"No- well yes, but-" before she could finish her flustered sentence he leaned over and gave her a short kiss.

"Come to my apartment tomorrow night," he said when he pulled back. "I've got a new recipe I would love to make you."

She blushed at his soft touch. What was it about him that made her so shy? "I'd like that," she said.

"Then it's settled," Ignis said as he resumed dressing, "tomorrow's our first date." 

"A first date." She smiled. "Been a while since I've had one of those."

"I guarantee it will be worth your while." He held the door open for her after she threw on a light sundress. 

"I'm looking forward to it," she said as she stepped into the hallway. "Oh," she turned to look back at him for a moment, "and I'll bring dessert." She gave him a wink before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the hallway with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% satisfied with the ending of this but I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot!


End file.
